


Watchful Eyes

by Rhonda3Green



Series: Damerey smut [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: DameRey, Drabble, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, poe x rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: A short Poe/Rey smut drabble. Rey likes to watch Poe, and he likes her even more.





	Watchful Eyes

She knew she shouldn't watch him. That she should respect his privacy. That is what she intended to do at every time she crept up to his secret corner of the woods. But her resolve would quickly evaporate as she became enraptured with that blissful expression on his handsome face as he stroked himself. She would get as close as possible without him hearing her and imagine that it was her hand working around his cock. Her hands would almost subconsciously pull her pants and underwear to her knees, and she could pretend her fingers were his cock inside of her. A poor substitute really.   
  
Rey did not really know Poe Dameron all too well. They were on friendly terms, sure. She would see him around the Resistance base, and they would make small talk sometimes. Half of the time, BB-8 would interject his opinion and take over the conversation. Sometimes Rey would watch him walk across the base, and he would catch her eye and smile. Her heart would flutter, and she would forget whatever she had been doing in the moment.   
  
Then again, she knew Poe much too well. She knew how he would lean against the same tree and pull a packet of lube out of his pocket. Rey knew how he would wet his lips as he unzipped his trousers and how he would throw his head back as his hand movements became more rapid. And of course that sweet sigh, his chest heaving, when he would complete his act of self-worship by painting the forest floor with a small part of himself.   
  
And one day, Rey got too eager. She positioned herself behind the bush right next to Poe's favored tree. Her panties were already down by the time he appeared in what he fondly thought of as his "wanking grove." Rey slid her fingers between her legs, as he took his cock in hand. She was quite pleased with herself until a loud moan involuntarily escaped her lips.   
  
Poe stopped and looked over to Rey's hiding spot. She did not have time to attempt to run to another hiding spot as he checked behind the foliage. His eyes widened in surprise, and then he smirked when he realized what Rey had been doing.  
  
"Well, hello there, Rey," he said, giving his cock another stroke. "Did you need some help with something?"  
  
She was already this far, she figured, she might as well enjoy this. Rey stood up and shed the rest of her clothes without saying a word. Poe's jaw dropped, and she had her tongue in his mouth before he could say anything else. His lips were so soft and his mouth was hot. She pulled him by the collar of his jacket back into the grove.   
  
Rey broke the kiss, and Poe panted for breath. She laid down in the grass and spread her legs wide for him. She moved her hands down to part her folds and expose herself completely. She slipped a finger inside, and she could see Poe's still hard member twitch against his belly.   
  
"Do you know you have been driving me mad," said Rey.  
  
Poe threw his jacket to the ground and pulled off his shirt. Rey started unabashedly at his toned abdomen and the hair on his chest.  
  
"Who is driving who mad here?" said Poe. "The way you always look at me with those beautiful eyes. Who do you think I was imagining when I was just touching myself?"  
  
"Well, you don't have to imagine anymore," said Rey. "I am all yours if you want me."  
  
"Kriff yes," said Poe, kneeling down between her legs.   
  
Poe kissed her tenderly, and Rey relaxed her body as she felt his cock line up against her entrance.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"Absolutely," she said.  
  
He held on to her legs as he pressed into her wetness. When he was in all the way, he leaned over her and began to rock his hips. She wrapped her legs around his body, content to let him set the pace. The mild sting of his initial penetration transformed into a pleasant heat that sent a surge of excitement into her chest.   
  
Rey looked up into those heavily-lashed, dark eyes. They were kind eyes. She felt as if everything would be okay as long as those eyes were watching her. At least for that moment, everything in the galaxy was right.   
  
Poe increased the pace of his hips, and Rey cried out. She grabbed his shoulders, pushing him down all the way on her so not even a breath of space remained between them. Her breasts were squeezed against his chest, and her hot breaths tickled his neck. Rey yanked on his hair, and he slammed his cock deep and hard again and again into her soft sheath. Her whole body shook as her insides contracted around him. She released with his name on her lips, wetting the grass, along with a spot on Poe's trousers that he would smile at when he noticed it later.  
  
He was not too far after her. As he reached his peak, he left a hot kiss on her neck and a sticky mess between her legs.   
  
He laid on top of her, completely spent. He rested his cheek against one of her breasts. Rey massaged his scalp as she felt post-coital satisfaction spread through limbs.  
  
"Rey," said Poe, a vulnerable affection in his voice.   
  
"I know, my darling," she said. "I know."  
  
Rey bent her neck and pressed a kiss against his head.   
  
She knew Poe very well.


End file.
